The Night of Pursuit
by CaptainGleek
Summary: "Run away little Luthor. But you can't hide from me." His voice haunted her. The lights of CatCo flickered on and off in the inky-black night. How had this happened? Trembling, Lena clapped a hand over her mouth as she heard those footsteps. A wave of fear crashed over her. Worst of all, Lena didn't know where Kara was. She didn't know where James was. She was the only one left.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Night of Pursuit_**

 **Hello there, readers of Fanfiction! Welcome to** ** _The Night of Pursuit. (Mwhahahah!)_** ***thunder rumbles and lightning flashes***

 **Anyway… let's begin, shall we?**

 **ONE**

 ** _CatCo Worldwide Media_**

"Kara!"

"Kara Danvers!"

"Kara of the Danvers!"

"Earth to Kara!"

Lena grumbled. Her friend could be ever so ignorant sometimes.

She walked up to Kara, patting her shoulder gently. The blonde's ponytail flew around as she looked up at Lena with that bright and smiling face.

"Hey, Lena. What's up?"

Lena glared at her and Kara frowned. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Why are you looking at me like I ran over your cat?"

"Because, _Kara Danvers_ , you ignored me when I was practically screaming your name in vain!" Lena said in a stern but hushed voice – after all, CatCo employees would not appreciate their boss yelling so vociferously. Kara rolled her eyes in return.

"Rude." Lena remarked, raising her eyebrows in contempt. The CEO looked down at her own outfit. She was dressed in a very fine azure dress with light blue streaks down the side. It hugged her figure tightly. Kara's attire was quite different: she sported a playful pastel pink jumper with a blue shirt underneath and grey jeans. Lena mentally noted that she would have to take Kara _adult_ -shopping some time.

"I'm sorry, Lena." Kara sighed. "Snapper has been chasing me all day and he's got me engrossed in this new story." Lena peered over her shoulder, watching her briskly type on her computer.

"What's it about?"

"Oh." Kara grinned. "It's about something _super_ exciting. Word on the street is that the Sprites-"

"The drug-dealing gang." Lena intervened as Kara nodded her head.

"Have got a new supply of drugs coming in this evening. I plan on telling my wonderfully _super_ -"

"Okay," Lena said once more, causing Kara to glare indignantly. "You've used _super_ twice in five minutes now. I'm going to hazard a guess that this has something to do with Supergirl?"

"Yes!" Kara exclaimed as she eyes Snapper's emerging form from the conference room. "I'm going to tell her and she's going to bust them and I'll get the facts and publish a badass article!"

Before Lena could speak, Kara quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Snapper loathingly knock over someone's coffee as he approached Kara's desk.

"Quick. Snapper's coming: hide me." She muttered quietly. Lena heard it and managed a quick laugh. Her cheery expression was soon extinguished as the disagreeable man approached them. She walked up to him and sternly said: "You're reporters are lagging behind, Snapper. Kara Danvers is the only one that's got a good story." Snapper grumbled in return.

Lena disappeared among the crowd but not before winking at Kara. Kara smiled, before gluing her eyes to the computer screen where she was gathering facts.

Kara could feel Snapper's horrid breath on her face. "Danvers. Office. Now."

Then he was gone.

Kara awkwardly got up and followed him into his office.

"Luthor tells me you have a good story. Spill." He said, spinning on his chair.

"Drugs-"

"Boring." He mumbled. His eyes scanned over the papers on his desk until he picked one up. Before Kara could protest he threw it at Kara. She was taken aback and therefore hastily caught and re-organized the papers in her hands.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Read it, Danvers. _This_ masterpiece before you is a juicy fruit. One with twists and turns, one that makes me engaged. And interested." He looked at her with hateful eyes. "Your 'drug-story' is a fruit that has been picked one too many times, and because of that, it is dirty and bland – ruined by the hands of mankind. Find me a juicy fruit, Danvers."

And with that, he glared menacingly at her, and that told her to get out as soon as possible.

Kara briskly escaped Snapper's wrath.

"Jeez..." she muttered under her breath, whilst shaking her head. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Unfortunately, she was so occupied with Snapper that she walked straight into Eve.

"Ah! Sorry, Kara." She said, red-faced. Kara brushed it off, as the latter walked off in a huff. However, before Eve could vanish into the crowds of CatCo, Kara caught up to her.

"What's up? You seem really stressed out."

Eve sighed. Her hair was strangely tangled and her breathing was erratic.

"Don't worry, its nothing. It's just that-"

Suddenly the elevator pinged. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the doors as they opened with a hiss.

Gasps filled the room, and Kara could swear that she heard someone run away. Kara herself was in shock as none other than the glorious Cat Grant strode from the elevator.

Donning her usual sunglasses – despite the miserable weather – she took them off and put a hand on her hip. Looking around, she caught the gazes of the many terrified employees. Lena had also noticed the medial mogul's presence and her mouth was wide open.

Cat though, was looking around disapprovingly.

"What the _hell_ has happened to my office?"

 ** _Unknown_**

He smiled. Everything was going to plan. Gazing at the stunning National City skyline, he let out a huge sigh.

The man turned around, picking up the revolver lying on the rooftop. He opened the barrel swiftly and filled it with five, fine lead bullets. Using his other hand, he rummaged through his bag, finding a lead-encased box. Opening it with unerring grace, he picked up the contents. The man shut the lid of the box, and it locked with a soft click.

Examining the green-gleaming bullet, he put it in the barrel. "You can never be too careful," he whispered.

Feeling the gun in his hand, he aimed it at a photo of Lena Luthor smiling deceivingly.

One second passed. One bullet had left the chamber. Two seconds passed. Two bullets had left the chamber. Three seconds passed. Three bullets had left the chamber. Four, then five seconds passed, and then only one bullet was left. It was the Kryptonite one.

Beaming with joy, the man left the rooftop, leaving the hole-ridden photo hanging.

 ** _TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again! This chapter is quite long, and quite intense... so brace yourself! (Also Sanvers never broke up, so they are still together again in this story!)**

 **TWO**

 ** _CatCo Worldwide Media_**

"Ms...Ms Grant?" Kara asked disbelievingly.

"Well done Kiera, you can use your eyes properly," Cat remarked. "But, the question remains, what the hell has happened to my building?" Before anyone could answer, Cat walked up to Kara and put her Noonan's coffee in her hands. Kara tried to say something, but Cat cut her off:

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing to the desks. "These desks are supposed to be in a pentagonal formation, not a basic triangular formation." Cat looked around her, seeing no movement. "Have you lost your ability to hear? Change it!"

The employees scrambled to fix the desks' arrangement as Cat walked into her old office. Lena came forward, warning her that the office was technically property of _L Corp_ but Cat ignored her. Suddenly, as soon as Cat left the main area, everyone returned to their work stations. However, Cat gestured for Kara and Eve to follow her.

The media mogul sat in her chair, examining the armrests. She gazed around, a smile playing on her lips. "Ella!" She said sternly, and Eve raced forward, slightly scared.

"Get me one of those Moon-juice smoothies - I need to wash away the horrible taste of the doorman's perfume from my mouth." Eve scurried off, muttering 'Moon-juice smoothie' over and over again. Kara felt sorry for the assistant; Eve had evidently forgotten what it was like to constantly be afraid of being fired (James had been a rather lenient boss).

"Oh and Ellie, get me a Mediterranean Orzo Salad! With dressing!"

After Cat's demands, Kara found herself in a very awkward situation with her former boss.

"Ms Grant..."

"Oh yes, Kiera. I need to ask you something." Cat said softly, she gestured for Kara to close the door, which she did. "Sit." Kara sat down on Cat's sofa, her eyes wandering around the room. The TVs were playing the news: an assortment of Supergirl's most recent heroic activities.

"How has your reporting been? Or rather, how has your _dive_ been?"

Kara was unsure of what to say. "Good."

Cat sighed. "Kiera, I did not come hundreds of miles to hear you say 'good'. I did not take a break from being the President's Press Secretary to hear you say that your dive into the big, wide world of reporting was simply 'good'. Good is vague. Do you think I got to where I am now by being _vague_?"

Words could not form in Kara's mouth as she was locked in Cat Grant's intense stare. However, secretly, Kara had missed Cat's little, witty outbursts.

"Um...no."

"Hm. That is _agreeable_."

"How was-"

Before Kara could continue, she heard sirens. They were far away, but she frowned. Looking up at the screen, Kara's eyes widened as she saw what seemed to be a huge explosion at the National City Airport.

"Sorry, Ms Grant...I...I have to go." Kara said, apologetic as she slowly approached the door, her eyes still on Cat. "James... Erm... He wanted me to help him with the... the magazine cover."

"Yes. Yes, Kiera." Cat said, waving her hand around nonchalantly.

Kara disappeared behind the office door, and Cat smiled.

"Go save them, Supergirl."

 ** _National City Airport_**

A huge ball of fire erupted from the Check-In Area. People flew backward before viciously hitting the ground. The floor was littered with bodies. It was pandemonium. Numerous sounds filled the air to such an extent that it was an orchestra of pure cacophony. One could hear the desperate screams and yells of the injured – calling for their beloved superhero and anyone else that could help them.

A plume of dark grey smoke rose into the air as the airport's alarms blared belligerently. Flames danced across the floors as rubble rained from above.

The explosion had severely damaged the ceiling of the airport, and it was at risk of falling.

Kara flew faster than she had ever done before, feeling the sun's rays on her back as she zoomed past the paper-white clouds.

The Kryptonian was in the airport within the next few seconds, and her heart broke at the sight she saw.

She was too late.

Havoc had been wreaked: there were people scattered across the floor, and the roof was slowly caving in. Smoke billowed and flames flickered. People were coughing uncontrollably as the ambulance crews invaded the scene.

Kara was shocked. How could this have happened? No: how could _she_ have let this happen?

Clenching her fists in anger, she used her freeze-breath to extinguish the flames. Then, she flew around the smoke with insane speed, funnelling the fumes and causing them to rise. The smoke was soon gone. Next, Kara focussed on the most significant problem - the ceiling.

Watching the paramedics rush and assist those injured, Kara flew upward, examining the marred infrastructure. After many boring, but informative lessons in Physics with Ms Bolt in middle school, Kara knew that it couldn't be saved.

Warily moving away from it, Kara used her X-Ray vision to see if anyone was trapped under the huge mountain of rubble. She could see the rough outlines of three people and immediately, she dove forward, her hands easily moving the blocks of concrete and bits of glass out of the way.

After moving a couple of them, she saw a bloodied face. Eyes widening, Kara hastily removed the rest surrounding the person. Their eyes were closed. Kara gently tapped the man's face, but there was no response. Pushing down sorrow and guilt, Supergirl carried him gently to the paramedics. They thanked her and hurried to save the man.

As Kara was looking through the rubble for the other two people, she heard one of the paramedics yell: "We have a pulse!"

Kara sighed with relief.

She had found the second person soon after: a woman who was howling in pain. But now it had been five minutes and she had still not found the third person.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kara found the third one after moving a piece of rubble.

Suddenly, before anyone could react, the ceiling inevitably fell.

Huge boulders rained from the sky as Supergirl yelled vociferously: "Get down!"

The Kryptonian shielded the third person, but screamed in abject agony when one of the boulders crashed onto her leg. Another raw scream was ripped from her throat, but she prevailed and used her cape to protect the third person. Dark spots clouded her blurry vision, and she gritted her teeth. Looking behind her, Kara could see that the rocks had created a barrier between her and the paramedics. They were trapped.

Cursing, she attempted to lift the immense rock from her leg, but alas, it was a futile effort. Kara screamed in anguish, as her attempt caused the rock to shift its weight slightly.

Instead, she set her eyes on the third person.

The sight before her was ghastly.

It was gruesome. The poor soul's face was caked with blood, their eyes half open. Underneath all of the crimson, Kara could see a young face. As Kara moved the rest of the pieces, her heart broke. The person's legs were mangled and Kara gagged as she saw bone. She tried to stay strong. Kara slowly picked the person's head up, and Kara recognised the person as a girl.

Gasping in shock, Kara's eyes widened as she scanned the rest of the girl's body for injuries. A huge flood of melancholy hit her as Kara laid her eyes on the girl's torn shirt – with a huge stone protruding from it.

Kara horrified. This girl was no younger than seventeen yet she was in such affliction.

"Oh Rao," Kara said in a shaky voice. "What can I do to help?"

Her breathing was ragged, and Kara could see the life being drained from her. Before she could ask for help, Kara heard a small voice.

The Kryptonian looked down, seeing two warm, brown eyes. Eyes that were too similar to Alex's. The girl's mouth opened slightly, and from it came a raspy voice: "Supergirl."

Kara fought back tears. She gently put the girl's head on her lap, moving her blood-matted brown hair out of her face. "You're going to be okay. Don't worry. You're going to be okay."

"Am I?" The girl asked, fear evident in her eyes. Her chocolate eyes welled up with tears: "I don't want to die Supergirl. I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die." Kara said with some confidence. Part of her was dubious, but she had to believe. _She had to._ "What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl smiled, but this caused her to whimper in pain. Kara calmed her down, trying to distract the girl from her anguish. "Claudia." She said softly.

"Hey, Claudia." Supergirl said with a smile. It disappeared as Claudia grimaced, huge waves of pain engulfing her. "Don't worry, Claudia. You'll be fine." However, it felt as if Kara was not trying to convince the poor girl, but herself.

"What school do you go to, Claudia?" Supergirl asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"National High School. Although, my mum..." Claudia coughed. "My mum and I lived in Midvale until I was ten."

 _Midvale_. A tear escaped Kara's eye. She felt as if she was holding Alex.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah... My brother, Taylor." Claudia said weakly. "He's twenty-five. He's been caring for me since my mum died of cancer."

Kara gazed at Claudia. This girl had suffered through much trauma in her life and yet still was so brave. After a few moments of silence, Claudia looked up at Kara with her prepossessing eyes. Even in such agony, Claudia remained young and pure and innocent.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" she said shakily.

"You're not, silly." Kara said, but in her heart she knew otherwise.

Claudia's eyes widened when she saw Kara wince. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And you will be too. They'll get us out of here."

Claudia offered a small smile. Unfortunately, it was broken by a fit of coughing. Blood erupted from her mouth. The young girl's breathing became slowed as Kara soothed her.

"You'll be fine." Kara said with evident uncertainty.

"You don't have to lie, Supergirl."

Kara looked at Claudia with teary eyes. "You don't deserve to die. You're not dying, Claudia."

"Everyone has to die." She said. Kara was in awe of Claudia – she had made peace with dying despite her age. Kara hated this. Claudia was meant to have her whole life in front of her. And now, Kara feared that the world would lose such a sweet, yet important soul.

"My name's Kara." Supergirl said. She ignored the throbbing of her leg and focused all of her attention on Claudia.

"Kara." Claudia said softly, her eyes wandering. "That's nice."

Her breathing was much slower now, and her movements were limited. Kara couldn't help but cry. It was so unfair. It was so _damn unfair_. Why did Claudia have to die? What had she done to deserve such an excruciating demise?

Kara could hear the child's heartbeat. Right until the moment it stopped.

Tears were freely falling down Kara's face as she cradled Claudia's lifeless form. The teenager's eyes were still open. She looked as if she had been frozen in time.

A few minutes passed, Kara's crying the only audible sound. Suddenly, light spilled through the rocks, and Kara looked back with ruddy eyes. She saw Alex.

Her sister rushed forward, pulling Kara into her arms. Kara still cried.

Even when the rock was lifted off her leg, she cried.

Maggie emerged from the crowds of paramedics and police officers. She hurried forward, enveloping Kara in a huge hug.

Taylor, Claudia's older brother, was relatively uninjured. He ran to the group of paramedics and DEO agents around the rocks. He didn't care about them, so he pushed through the crowd asking:

"Where's my sister?"

 ** _CatCo Worldwide Media_**

 ** _Five Hours Later_**

The sun was beginning to set, the colours mixing in the fiery sky. The gilt light of the sun was slowly vanishing behind the horizon as darkness plagued the sky.

The time was right. Lena Luthor was in Cat Grant's office. Alone.

The man felt the gun in his hand, before placing it on the table. The table sat on the roof of CatCo. He smiled broadly as he admired his array of weapons before him. Suddenly, he felt a wisp of wind.

Concealing himself behind the table, he saw Supergirl land on the rooftop. He cursed – the explosion he had set at the airport was supposed to get rid of her! Then he would be allowed to kill Lena Luthor without any interruption.

It didn't matter. He could kill the self-righteous Kryptonian with one green bullet. However, what he didn't expect was Supergirl to change into her normal clothes in the blink of an eye. She had not thought that someone else was on the rooftop. She had not realised that she had possibly given away her secret identity. Raising his eyebrows, he looked at Supergirl.

The man recognised the seemingly normal woman - it was the reporter Kara Danvers, one of Lena Luthor's friends! He smirked as she disappeared down the steps.

 _Folly mistake_ , he chided. He grabbed the gun with the Kryptonite bullet and chuckled.

"A Kryptonian and a Luthor will die today. Oh, how wonderful tomorrow will be."

 ** _Cat Grant's Office_**

Lena had watched the whole thing. She was speechless.

The elevator pinged, and from it, came Kara Danvers. Lena darted to her. "Kara!" she exclaimed, "where the hell have you been?!" Worry was evident in her voice. "I thought you had been caught up in the explosion!"

"I'm fine." Kara replied emotionlessly, pushing past Lena.

Lena frowned: her usually bubbly friend looked like someone had run over _her_ cat. "No! Kara." She insisted, catching up to her friend. They were creating lots of commotion, but luckily it was dusk and most of the employees had left the building.

"I…I just need to pick up my file on the Sprites drug gang story."

Lena seized Kara's arm. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine!" Kara yelled with annoyance. "Leave me alone. Please."

"Kara." Lena said strictly. "I know when you're not okay. Come on, tell me."

Lena lead the reporter to her office and Kara reluctantly sat down on the sofa. "You know Ms Grant's going to freak out about you using her office."

The CEO smirked. "Technically this is my office."

" _Technically_ , this is _Cat Grant_ we are talking about." Kara managed a smile as she said that.

"What do you mean she wasn't helping you with the magazine cover? James!" A distant voice said. Kara's eyes widened when realised that particular voice was Cat's.

"Oh no." She muttered under her breath. "I'm so screwed."

"I tell you Ms Grant, she wasn't with me." That was James' voice. They were getting closer.

"Lena." Kara said seriously. "Hide me."

Lena laughed. "Sorry, Kara, this is all you."

Kara grumbled. James and Cat opened the door to the office and came in. Cat looked extremely vexed. James made an 'I'm sorry/I can't really do anything/Oops I messed up' face to Kara.

"Kiera! What on God's good Earth have you been doing for the last five hours?!"

Kara cleared her throat, "Well, Ms Grant..."

Before she could finish, the lights went out.

Suddenly, a voice boomed from the speakers, and a wave of terror engulfed the four people. They stood at a complete standstill.

"Welcome to CatCo, my friends. Or should I say... welcome to your tomb!"

 ** _TBC..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three of** ** _The Night of Pursuit._** **Thank you everyone for your reviews and follows and favourites, I really appreciate them!**

 **Also, on a side-note, regarding** ** _The Devil's Choice,_** **I am still writing the next chapter because I got a bit distracted with this story! Sorry! But... do not worry, I will get another chapter up by Friday! :)**

 **Anyway, you know how I said the last chapter was intense? Well, this one might be even more intense. (Mwhahahaha! *lightning flashes*)**

 **Three, two, one... Let's go!**

 **THREE**

 ** _CatCo Worldwide Media (54_** ** _th_** ** _Floor)_**

"Tomb."

That word seemed to echo in the uncanny silence.

No one moved. They were all too terrified.

Kara, however, looked around, trying to prevent her fret from consuming her. However, in this darkness she could see nothing. This person was evidently prepared and had brought lead for a Kryptonian interruption because even with her X-Ray vision she was as blind as a bat.

"Shoot." She muttered under her breath.

Suddenly the lights turned back on – but they were not bright anymore, they had an orange glow to them.

Kara could now see (to some extent).

She saw the fear-stricken faces of Cat Grant and Lena Luthor and the wary face of James Olson. She locked eyes with James, and he nodded in return. They would have to figure this out without revealing their secret identities to the clueless CEOs.

Kara slowly got up, and she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a scream from Cat Grant.

She pointed a shaky finger to the elevator. Kara's eyes widened in pure fear as she saw a silhouette of a man holding what appeared to be a dagger.

"Run!" she cried out.

And run they did.

Kara ran forward, leading the way. James briskly grabbed the bottle of champagne lying on Cat's table, and engaged in battle. Lena was reluctant to let him go, but she had no choice. Lena promptly followed Kara.

James yelled as he ran toward the intruder. The man ducked as James swung the bottle. The latter stumbled forward, and the man took advantage of that and whipped his leg around and slammed James into the elevator with a solid kick to the face. The bottle fell out of his hand, and it shattered into many fragments on the floor. _Great,_ he thought _, the battlefield just got more dangerous._ James grimaced.

The lights went out again. James's eyes darted frantically around, but he strangely saw no one. The attacker had seemingly merged with the night. However, he felt someone roughly seize his shoulder, and using this opportunity, James grabbed the head of the man and pushed it hard against the wall. The man crumpled against the wall, but he was on his feet with in an instant.

The man smiled maliciously before brandishing the silver knife. James gulped. He pushed his fear down, and swung his fist, hoping to catch the man in the jaw.

Instead, the attacker knelt down and straightened his arm, swinging it and knocking James off his feet.

The photographer's head hit the floor with a resounding thump.

He remained still as he plunged into the depths of unconsciousness.

Content, the attacker dragged James by the leg toward the stairwell. An immoral grin was plastered across his face, blood trickling down his chin. They both vanished into the inky-black of the night.

 ** _53_** ** _rd_** ** _Floor_**

The sound of their feet slapping against the stairs was the only sound audible.

Lena could see the outline of Kara, who was confidently leading them to safety. However, worry began to bubble inside of her when she realised that James was not with them, and that he had taken an awfully long time subduing the intruder.

"James?" she whispered anxiously.

Kara sensed her friend's perturbation. She tried to re-assure her: "He'll be fine. He's James."

"Are we safe in here?" Cat said in a hushed voice as they crept along the corridor.

Kara hid her expression. She didn't particularly want to answer the question – after all, she was incompetent when it came to lying. Instead, she replied truthfully, "I don't know. I really don't know."

Suddenly the lights went out. Lena had to clap a hand over her mouth to prevent her from yelping in surprise. In the distance, they heard a clamorous grunt.

Lena's heart broke when she realised that was none other than James. Kara grabbed her arm, and beckoned for them to continue down the corridor.

As they walked, the lights began to flicker on and off. Uneasy, Cat gazed outside; the stars were nonchalantly glimmering in the sea of black above; the moon glistening pale silver; the light streaming through the huge windows of the 53rd floor.

"We should tell someone." Cat said, with slight hesitation. "We need people to know that we are trapped with a maniac. Get the NCPD."

Kara nodded. "There is a phone here. Somewhere." She walked forward with unerring grace, not making a single sound. She used her X-Ray vision – thankfully this worked as there was no lead here – and found a desk. The Kryptonian hastily probed the desk for the phone, and she found one a few seconds later. Sighing with relief, she rapidly dialled Alex's number. It buzzed for what seemed like an age.

Finally, she answered. "Danvers."

"Alex!" Kara said in a hushed voice. "We're trapped in CatCo, we need..."

A creak sounded. Kara's voice trailed away and she stood completely still. "Hello? Kara?" Alex's voice was filled with uncertainty. Kara was forced to hang up, not wanting to give up their location to the attacker. She moved her hand behind her to gesture for Lena and Cat to run.

"No, Kiera." She heard Cat say softly. Lena was silent.

Kara's eyes were glued to the phone. She did not dare to look up. Frantically, waving her hand behind her back, she desperately wanted Cat and Lena to get to safety. Using her hand she pointed downward. They would have to get downstairs and out of CatCo if they stood a chance. She continued to signal to them, still not raising her head.

 _3...2...1_ she counted in her head. _Now._

With impeccable speed, Kara grabbed the phone and smashed into the face of what she _hoped_ was the attacker. After hearing a raspy yelp, she whipped her head round and locked eyes with the other two women.

"Go!" she screamed to Lena and Cat. They unwillingly left, disappearing down the stairs, the pitter-patter of their feet fading away.

Kara sighed. Now she would be able to deal with the attacker without worrying about her identity.

With the lights eerily flickering on and off, she threw her fist at the attacker, who fell backward helplessly. The man scrambled back. Kara heard the familiar scrape of metal and she became more wary when she realised that he had a gun. He pointed it at her, but she batted it away. He tried to kick her face but she somersaulted over him. Consequently, her glasses fell off her face. The figure picked up the gun and fired shots at her. Kara used her wrists to block them, and they ricocheted off her. Grinning, she stepped forward, but found out that he had vanished. Alert, Kara looked around for her attacker. She found him leaning against the window.

Using her super-speed, she grabbed his wrists and flung him over her shoulder. Swiftly turning around, Kara delivered a powerful uppercut to the man's face, sending him flying into the wall. Clenching her fists, she grabbed the man's shirt, prepared to deliver the final blow that would knock her opponent out.

However, the shirt she scrunched up felt oddly familiar.

The lights flickered on again.

Kara gasped when she set her eyes on the figure. Immediately letting go, she held the man's face, recognising the bruised and bloodied face as James Olson's.

"James." Kara said; shock plastered across her face. "James. Oh, Rao. Are you okay?" She had hurt James unknowingly. "James!" His eyes were sealed shut.

"James. James. Come on." Kara gently slapped his face, distressed. Had she killed her friend? "James..." Kara said, slowly losing faith.

A click sounded. It was a gun. Kara silently cursed - she had become so occupied with James that she had been oblivious to the _actual_ attacker creeping in. She became stationary. Balling her fists, she swung round, hoping to land a punch. However, what she saw was something completely different.

It was green-gleaming gun, not the one that he had used before. It was pressed against her forehead. It was cold, its touch sending shivers down her spine. Her hand dropped instantaneously.

Terror encapsulated Kara for a second as she looked directly into the devilish eyes of her attacker. They were completely devoid of emotion - it was as if an unearthly spirit had possessed him. They were eyes of pure evil: nefarious and despicable.

And for that moment, Kara believed that this would be the end.

Time seemed to slow to draw out the moment. Thoughts plagued her mind – was this how Claudia felt when she was trapped under that pile of rubble? Kara didn't know Death. She had experienced it – the death of Krypton and everyone on it – but she had never looked it in the face. It was feeling of terror, yet relief.

Shaking, she closed her eyes and she pictured everything and everyone that she had come to love on Earth.

Breathing in and out, she opened her eyes with newfound confidence. _Face death in the face. Do not be afraid_ , she told herself. She steadily moved her hand upward. The Kryptonian then repeated the names of her loved ones over and over again in her head: _Alex. James. Cat. Winn. J'onn. Sam. Lena. Maggie. Ruby. Eliza. Jeremiah. Kal-El._

And then she smiled and looked Death right in the face.

 ** _51_** ** _st_** ** _Floor_**

Lena and Cat hurried down the steps. How long had it been since this chase had begun? Why was the man even here? Who was he targeting? These questions demanded to be answered, but Lena unfortunately didn't know the answers.

"We have to be quick. He could be coming any second now. Kiera won't be able to hold him off forever."

"Yes-" Lena started, but she was interrupted.

A gunshot reverberated in the stairwell.

"KARA!"

 ** _TBC..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roll up; roll up, for chapter four of** ** _The Night of Pursuit_** **! But before you venture further, dear readers, I wish you a phenomenal day!**

 **All aboard, for chapter four!**

 **FOUR**

 _ **51st Floor**_

The world stopped. Lena felt as if someone had simply plucked her out of reality. Everything around her was slowed, and all the noises were heightened in volume and drawn out into longer, more agonising seconds.

The gunshot seemed to last forever.

And then she tumbled back into reality: everything resuming, the gunshot now silenced. The silence after the gunshot was excruciating.

Lena didn't know whether Kara had been victim to that shot, or whether she had been the one that fired it. Her mind was screaming at her to check her friend's safety, but she couldn't because her feet were firmly planted on the ground.

Lena didn't move. Neither did Cat.

They were aghast. Kara could be hurt. Kara could be _dead_.

Lena fought back tears, and in one movement, she broke the floodgates and all of her emotions spilled out as she darted up the stairs, crying out Kara's name. Cat didn't stop her. She simply followed her up the stairs, thoughts racing in her mind.

 _She's okay_ , one side of Cat argued, _she's Supergirl. Normal bullets can't hurt her._ However, Cat had a calamitous feeling that Kara had been on the receiving end of the gun and _was hurt._ Cat gulped down her fear and shakily walked up the CatCo stairs, hoping – _pleading_ – to anyone that would listen that Kara Danvers, Supergirl, whoever she was, was okay.

 ** _53_** ** _rd_** ** _Floor_**

 _Bum. Bum-bum._

It was the sound of Lena's heartbeat that filled the ominous silence.

As the two cautiously got out of the stairwell and onto the 53rd floor, Lena could feel the layers of tension and suspense they were walking through. She was truly afraid.

"Kara?" Cat whispered. Lena would have laughed at the notion that Cat finally said Kara's name correctly, but in this dire situation, Lena felt that a laugh would be out-of-place and completely unnecessary. After all this commotion had ended, Lena would tell Kara and they would laugh about it _together_.

"Kara, are you in here?" Lena said. She looked around, but she saw nothing. The room was intact – all traces of a struggle between Kara and the attacker had vanished – but the phone that they had used to call for help had been removed.

"Where are you?" Lena muttered under her breath. She gestured for Cat and her to split up: Cat venturing toward the employees' offices and Lena to the huge windows at the other end.

She scoured the area with as little noise as possible, but found nothing. Dread was beginning to inevitably build up inside of her – had Kara been taken by this wicked person? Lena pushed that thought aside, and called Kara's name softly.

When she had reached the huge windows, she set her eyes on the peaceful National City night sky. It was alluring. Each star seemed to draw Lena further into the wonders of the night, space and beyond.

Since Lena was a child, she had adored space. It had been her passion. That was until Lex had marred the image of space-travel with the ideas of unearthly, vile aliens. However, the aliens that had come to reside on Earth weren't abominable and atrocious, as Lex had thought they were, but very human-like. They had emotions. They had loves, likes and hates. They were more human than anyone could ever imagine. Supergirl included.

Lena pondered on Supergirl for a while, whilst gazing at the stars. Did she have people she cared about? If so, who were they?

Sighing, Lena returned her attention to the floor. Amid the flickering lights, Lena could see little, but what she did see were spots of blood.

Her heart broke.

Next to the blood was a pair of glasses. The lens was cracked, but the rest was relatively intact. With a heavy heart, Lena realised they were Kara's. Fear was prominent now. Lena examined the bloodstains on the floor. She noticed that they formed a trail, leading toward the end of the windows to the back-stairs.

Was Kara hurt?

Was Kara dead?

Trembling, Lena moved forward and picked up the glasses. "Cat. Look what I found." She said. There was no reply. At the other end of the floor was darkness.

Breathing in deeply, Lena slowly walked forward, calling out Cat's name. She put Kara's glasses in her pocket. After a few minutes of silence, Lena started to shake.

What had happened to Cat?

As she reached the employees' offices, she heard a soft whimper. Whipping her head around, she gasped when she set her eyes on Cat being held by the attacker, a hand clamped over her mouth and a gun pressed against her head.

"One move," the attacker chuckled to himself, "and it'll be a _cat-astrophe_."

 ** _54_** ** _th_** ** _Floor_**

James had always wished that he hadn't been afraid of the dark as a child.

A fear wasn't exactly something you could prevent, but James could have tried to overcome his fear of darkness. Unfortunately, his attempts were unsuccessful, and so even as an adult, the dark made him uncomfortable.

All he could see was darkness.

He couldn't hear anything but the prominent thump of his thump. At least that told him that he was alive.

His last memory was falling hard onto the floor.

Suddenly, a huge flood of memories came back to him with in an instant. The lights going out, an ominous voice and the fight with the figure – the figure that promptly hit James' head hard on the CatCo floor. Along with that particular memory came the pain experienced with it: his head exploding before complete silence.

 _Oh shoot,_ James thought, _Lena and Cat._ (James wasn't worried for Kara because of her alter ego). James wondered if they were okay.

Then, a voice sounded. It was soothing and it seemed to draw James out of this darkness that he was trapped in. Following the sound of the voice – which he soon recognised to be his late father – he ran into the brilliant, blinding light.

His eyes shot open.

Slightly groggy, he took in his surroundings. He was in a confined space and around him were a variety of posters with pictures of – _Shakira_? James managed a small laugh when realising he was in the janitor's closet. He should have known that earlier; Gary had always been a Shakira super-fan.

However, a more significant problem soon occupied James' mind when he realised that his hands were bound tautly. Analysing the bonds, he saw that they were made of strong, resistant rope. Looking down, he saw his legs were also bound. James groaned.

He banged his feet against the closet door, but its was locked. His attempts were futile. The only way he could get out of here was if someone from the outside unlocked the door.

Frustrated, the man tugged violently at his ropes, desperately trying to rip the ties. Alas, there was no point, for it only caused him more anguish. He could feel the rope tearing his skin, and James had to grit his teeth as black spots riddled his vision.

James further scanned his environment, trying to see whether there was a way he could elude the room. Apart from the Shakira posters, there was a mop, a bucket of water, and a shredded bin. Sharp pieces of the grey bin were scattered to his left, along with a pair of crooked scissors.

Seeing no way out, James opted for the most hazardous way of freeing himself. He thrust his hands forward, reaching for the scissors, and he brought them so that the end was facing him.

Breathing in, he stabbed the scissors through the ropes, agony written all over his face.

 ** _DEO_**

Alex was very familiar with the feeling of terror. She had been friends with it for a long time. The first time she met fear was when Uma Cinnamon and her goons threatened to throw her over the Midvale Bridge in middle school when she was only fourteen. That had truly highlighted the evil that rested inside that smug girl's soul. But it also highlighted the true courage and innocence Kara owned.

 _"_ _So Danvers, you left my group. You became friends with your weirdo of a sister. And worst of all, you and that little bitch teamed up and tried to beat me down. Literally. Do you know how hard it is to cover up a black eye? And why did you even do it? That little bitch's necklace is a piece of trash. Just like you. So, why not a bit of revenge? Quid pro quo, perhaps?"_

 _Alex had whimpered as Uma grabbed her legs and held her over the bridge. Tears had run down Alex's face. Uma was smirking wickedly. Her accomplices were slightly more nervous, and they had been speaking softly to Uma. Alex had remembered that one of them had said: "Should we let her go? What happens if she falls?"_

 _Uma had simply laughed the comment off, before throwing a scathing glare her way. The girl had retreated, seemingly reluctantly holding Alex over the bridge._

 _The fourteen-year-old Danvers gritted her teeth as she felt the blood rush to her head. Below the water was glistening in the afternoon sun. Alex gulped. "You can't do this, Uma. I had every right to punch your face. You stole Kara's necklace. You have no idea what that necklace means to her."_

 _Uma had looked down. "Oh Alex. That bitch's necklace is a piece of garbage..." Uma continued in her aggravating voice. Alex resisted the urge to scream at Uma in fury. Uma was such a sneaky bitch. Kara had gone through more than she could ever imagine, and she had no right to insult her._

 _"_ _Well, my dear. Time to say goodbye."_

 _Terror coursed through Alex's veins, her eyes were wide with fear. "Wait, Uma! Don't-" One of the girls had released her leg. Alex was yelling at this time, but no one seemed to hear her – as if she was destined to face Uma alone._

 _Suddenly, a voice cried out: "Alex!"_

 _It was unmistakably Kara's voice. Alex screamed: "No, Kara, get out!"_

 _She didn't know whether had obeyed her command, but she closed her eyes, inhaling quick breaths._

 _"_ _What are you doing, Uma?"_

 _Uma had cackled. "Little bitch. Come here to save your sister's little ass?"_

 _"_ _Let Alex go. This has nothing to do with her."_

 _"_ _Honey, Alex punched me." Uma had said with a demeaning voice. Alex had wished that she could see what was going on, but her head began to throb and she began to feel light-headed. "This has everything to do with her."_

 _"_ _It's my necklace. You can't possibly blame Alex."_

 _But then, Alex heard a yelp. She had screamed Kara's name._

 _"_ _Why did you do that?" Kara had muttered in a shaky voice. "Just leave us alone, Uma. You're so horrible. All you do is respond with violence. It's supposed to scare people, but you know what? Screw you. You can punch me all you want, but don't hurt Alex."_

 _"_ _Fine."_

 _And with that, Alex had felt the grip on her leg disappear. She tumbled toward the water. As she approached the water at remarkable speed, she heard Uma yelp, and Alex could vaguely see Kara's outline dive in behind her._

 _Everything became washed in blue, as dark spots had dappled her vision. Bubbles escaped her mouth, as Alex struggled. But she felt a hand wrap around her waist, as they floated to the surface._

 _Kara had saved her._

 _When they reached the top, Alex spluttered and gasped. "Why did you do that?"_

 _"_ _You're my sister, Alex. You had saved me from Uma, and it was time for me to save you. And besides, when did a dip in the river do any harm?"_

 _Alex couldn't help but laugh._

But this time, it was Kara in trouble. That brief phone call had shaken Alex to the core. Kara was trapped in CatCo. With Lena _and_ Cat.

Alex told Maggie the details, and they had both assembled a squad of DEO agents. Maggie was strapping her gun to her belt when Alex walked up to her.

"Do think Kara is okay?"

Maggie bit her lip, and then led Alex to a private room.

"I don't know, Alex. But she's a Danvers, so she'll at least put up a fight."

Alex looked down at her fingers.

"Worst of all, she had to keep her identity under wraps while she's trapped with Cat and Lena. Also, when she called me, I heard the click of a gun."

"But... she's bulletproof, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but... I have a bad feeling. I have a really bad feeling about this, Mags. Something inside of me – that gut feeling – is telling me that Kara is in grave danger."

"Hey." Maggie said softly, forcing Alex to look up into her deep eyes. "She'll be okay."

"I can't lose, Kara, Maggie. I have to save her."

"Alex. You have to have faith in your sister. She will prevail. She's Supergirl."

Alex could think of no words. Instead, she held her arms out, and Maggie pulled her into a hug. Alex wrapped her arms around the detective, feeling her minty breath tickle her skin. Maggie gently touched Alex's face. She brought her forehead to hers so they were mere centimetres apart. Their gazes locked. Maggie kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"We need Kara, Alex. She _has_ to be our bridesmaid."

Alex smiled. Maggie held out her hand and they walked out of the room - clad in black uniform - hand in hand.

 ** _TBC..._**


	5. Chapter 5

T **his one's a bit shorter, but it has a lot of answers! (I think…nope… I hope)**

 **Anyways, here in the UK its summer! WOOOO! So for those enjoying the wonders of summer, happy summer! And for those still in school, it isn't long until the holidays! :)**

 **FIVE**

 ** _53_** ** _rd_** ** _Floor_**

What Lena found startling about the infiltrator was that he looked completely normal. He did not have eyes full of sadness, anger or vengeance. His face was not marred by the scars that a usual supervillian had. If today had not happened, and Lena had bumped into him in the street, she would have happily engaged in conversation with him.

She was so close to him that Lena couldn't help but analyse his face and his body. He had bright green eyes and a relatively tanned face. His mouth was upturned into a vicious smile. Eyebrows arched, he blew a strand of hair that came on his face away. The man's hair was sleek, swept over his head as if he had walked through a hurricane.

Lena frowned, as she looked closer at the man. His eyes... their colour was unearthly. Intrigued, she narrowed her eyes at his face and her eyes widened with horror when she realised that multiple lines divided his face into five sections. They weren't scars. The lines were faded but they were most definitely dents in his face.

Hands trembling, her eyes drifted to Cat. She was shaking, but wisely not making any huge movements. The gun was still pressed against her temple.

"You know, Lena." The man said, his voice strangely raspy. "I've always wanted to meet you. But now... I thought you were so much more. Your presence is not what I thought it was. I thought being the same room as you would send tingling sensations down my spine. Now I feel nothing apart from disappointment."

Lena hid her bewilderment. This person was a fan of hers?

"Why are you here?"

"An explanation is time-consuming. Anyway, you aren't worthy of one. Not after what you did."

 _Not a fan_ , Lena decided.

"What did I do?"

The man sneered. "Do you think I came all this way to answer your questions? No, my task is simple. One shot kill." He tightened his grip on his gun, pressing it harder into Cat's head. Cat closed her eyes.

"Let her go."

"Why should I? She is a sinner. Do you know how many people the _glorious_ Cat Grant has hurt?"

Lena remained silent.

"My job is to terminate sinners."  
"Then why isn't everyone dead?" Lena replied.

A sigh escaped his mouth. "Because I – and all of my colleagues – are only interested in extinguishing the ones who have done the most wrong. And, unfortunately, Cat Grant, is on the list." As he drew out the final word, Cat whimpered.

"I know what Cat has done. I know what you have done. I know what everyone, everywhere has done. We see all, Lena. We know all."

Lena was speechless. After a few moments, she forced out a few words: "Where is Kara? And James?"  
"Sinners." The man growled.

"Where are they?" Lena yelled. However, she instantly rued it when the man put his finger on the trigger. She took in a quick breath and then spoke again in a calmer voice: "Where?"

"Kara Danvers is a very interesting person, little Luthor," the man said. "She is one of the worst people on this planet." Lena momentarily tuned out: Kara was a bad person? Lena thought that her friend was one of the most considerate and compassionate people she had ever met. What had Kara done to make the man's list?

"In her past life she was not an angel. She made mistakes. Some of which had a very dear cost. Even now, in her new life, Kara Danvers has sinned." The man's eyes twinkled with indignation. "You have no idea how much she has lied. You are so oblivious."

Lena's mind was racing. What did he mean by 'past life'?

"To be honest, I'm quite pleased that I did what I did. I effectively killed two birds with one stone."

His words were cryptic. Lena wished that she could translate them. But what filled her heart with dread was what he said. Or rather, what he meant by 'I did what I did'.

"Who are you?"

"Rex Buckingham." He said sarcastically, in a fake British accent. A sneer was plastered across his face. "I am someone who kills to save. You could call me...Hmm... My name should have a bit of flair to it, don't you think? How about the name Lex gave me? How about – Demise?"

Lex. Of course. Lena should have known. Her brother was devious. His life goal was to make Lena suffer as much as possible. She had no doubt that Demise was one of his creations, one of his 'friends'.

"What does Lex want with me?"

Demise made a _tut-tut-tut_ sound with his mouth, wagging a finger. Lena gulped when she saw the finger was metal. No, his entire _hand_ was metal.

"This isn't about what _Lex_ wants with you. Rather, its about what I want with you."

"But-"

The man sighed. "I don't want to hurt you Lena." He said, in an oddly entrancing voice. "I just want to kill you."

Demise released Cat as the gun was fired at Lena. Sparks flew as Lena yelped, ducking down. Another shot echoed amid the scuffle. Cat scrambled out of the way, diving to the left. Demise growled firing more and more shots as Lena hid behind a desk.

Silence followed. She looked to her right and a shadow was slowly approaching her. Her green eyes darted around, desperately trying to find a means of escape.

Her breaths were short and quick. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, thumping hard against her ribcage.

She stopped breathing when she heard the _shink_ of a knife coming out of its sheath. Lena Luthor counted in her head to three, before running toward the stairwell.

Her ears caught a thud sound as she reached the stairs. Turning her head, she resisted a scream when she saw a knife buried in the spot where she had been a few seconds ago.

Without a second thought, she dashed down the stairs.

 ** _49_** ** _th_** ** _Floor_**

She had arrived at the marketing floor. Unfortunately, she had not been aware of the chipped step and she fell on the floor; her chin cracking against the ground. Pain flared and Lena grimaced. Frantically pushing herself off the floor, she looked behind and saw a shadow loom over her.

Her eyes wide, she ran further into the marketing area.

Everything was in shambles. Papers were strewn across the floor and a computer was hanging off the edge of one of the desks. It was evident that Demise had been here.

She saw a closet. An absolutely terrible idea popped into her head and she reluctantly went forward with it. Her hands grabbed at the handle, she opened the door and closed it silently behind her. The lights flickered eerily on and off in the tranquillity of the night.

However, it was interrupted by the wail of a siren.

Lena could not afford to sigh, but she wanted to. She was glad that someone knew they were trapped because help would soon be on the way.

Suddenly she gasped. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she realised that she had forgotten Cat. After eluding the man's grasp, she had been preoccupied with getting to safety. Lena didn't know where Cat was or where she went.

A voice spoke through the darkness of the 49th Floor.

"Run away little Luthor. But you can't hide from me."

His voice haunted her. Lena's heart was beating erratically, as the lights of CatCo flickered on and off in the inky-black night. How had her evening gone so wrong? As she heard heavy footsteps, she tried not to cry. A wave of fear crashed over her. Worst of all, she didn't know where James was. She didn't know where Kara was. She was the only one left.

The CEO glanced at her feet. She frowned when she saw they were surrounded by blood. Jerking backwards, she couldn't take her eyes off the blood. Whose was it? Why was it here? Attempting to make as little noise as possible, Lena leaned forward, following the blood. The light streamed through the shutters on the closet window. It was barely enough to see, but it allowed her to see the source of the blood.

Lena gasped. She flew backwards, her back slamming against the door. She cursed. Demise would have heard her and would be coming. It was inevitable.

But her mouth was open in shock as she saw the figure of a woman lying against the wall, blood pooling around her. Streaks of crimson were visible behind her. The woman's head was hanging down, but Lena could recognise that face anywhere. Even in the dark. Strands of blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, her ponytail sagging. Her once-golden locks were matted and red. Her hands were placed on her waist from where the blood was flowing. Lena squinted, noticing that they were bound with a... type of vibrant, neon green rope?

"Kara?"

But that wasn't Kara. It was someone else. It was someone vastly loved by everyone, by the whole of National City. It was Supergirl.

Lena couldn't think. She tried to process the thought of Kara being Supergirl, but it seemed to be ridiculous. Her mind flashed back to what Demise had said about Kara: how she harboured many secrets, how she had done bad things in her 'previous life', how she lied constantly.

At that point, Lena felt nothing but betrayal.

However, seeing her friend so lifeless, Lena wanted to help. But should she? Or was this another despicable lie woven by Kara? She gritted her teeth, conflicted. Shaking, Lena took Kara's glasses out of her pocket and placed them on Supergirl. At least now the Kryptonian looked less powerful and intimidating.

The glasses were a perfect fit on Kara's sweat-beaded, pale face. Supergirl was now Kara Danvers.

Lena pushed away her loathing for the Kryptonian, and reached forward to examine Kara's wound. It was bad. Worst of all, it glowed green. As someone who came from a family of anti-Kryptonians, Lena was familiar with the aesthetics of Kryptonite. And she knew that the element was deadly to Kryptonians.

"Oh Kara..." she whispered softly. "What has he done to you?"

"Many things, _little Luthor._ " Lena whipped her head around, alarmed, only for her to see a towering figure and then the hilt of a knife. One solid hit was all it took to send Lena tumbling into unconsciousness.

 ** _TBC..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Erm... Hi?**

 **Ohmygosh, it's been so long! I'm really sorry about this month-and-a-half-long wait for the new chapter!**

 **Everyone hold on to your hats, because we're about to go to Planet Chapter Six of _The Night of Pursuit_!**

 **3...2...1... Take-off!**

 **SIX**

 ** _Two Years Ago_**

 _A long time ago, a different man stood in the shoes of Demise. Demise could only vaguely remember his name. Paddy, it had been. Paddy Wickham._

 _Paddy had been handsome. With shining blue eyes and dark hair, he had been the centre of attraction in high school. He had met a beautiful woman, Alison Cook, and they had fallen in love. Their love lasted many years until Alison's death._

 _Alison had died during the battle between Superman and a vicious alien. After, Paddy became quieter, and more secluded. Social interactions grew less and less. But one thing did grow in the time he spent alone. His hatred for Superman._

 _Revenge was something that had bubbled up inside of him for years – churning and boiling, waiting to be let out. Paddy had been desperate to exact his revenge, so he went to the only person he knew._

 _Lex Luthor._

 _Paddy and Lex began to work with each other on a project, simply named Project Denial. Paddy had never really understood why Lex called it that (when he had asked, Lex had replied, "It sounds enigmatic. And who doesn't like enigmatic?)._

 _They had become great friends, but all of that ended in a blink of an eye. It had been a misty morning, when they were discussing plans in the meeting room._

 _"No volunteers." Paddy said, his voice edged with anger. "It seems as if everyone but us have fallen under the Kryptonian's deceptive spell."_

 _"We must find one, Paddy. Otherwise, Project Denial will have been for nothing. If we have to, we'll bring some in by force." Paddy was surprised._

 _"Lex, you can't do that. I agreed to do this because we were only causing harm to Kryptonians, not humans. You promised no humans would be hurt!"_

 _Lex glanced sadly at Paddy. "Oh, Paddy. Did no one ever tell you that promises were made to be broken?"_

 _Suddenly, two men clad in black uniform grabbed Paddy's arms. Paddy couldn't keep the horrified look off of his face. "What are you doing?" he cried out as the men dragged him away. He tried to break free, but it was as if the men's hands were made of iron. Lex remained completely still._

 _"Project Denial must be complete." He said, looking at a shocked Paddy. "You once told me that you'd do anything to hurt Superman. This is your chance."_

 _Before Paddy could reply, he felt a sharp pain in his side and fell into unconsciousness._

 _It was a month before Paddy woke again._

 _He opened his eyes, groaning in pain. The light was blinding. He tried to move, but he found himself bound to a table. He tried to break free, but it was a futile attempt._

 _"Where am I?" he shouted to the darkness._

 _"Home." Someone replied. Paddy could barely make out the person's silhouette._

 _"What?" Paddy asked in disbelief. The figure moved into the light._

 _Lex Luthor. Of course._

 _"Lex?" Paddy exclaimed. "What is happening?"_

 _"I once promised you that I would do anything to help you exact your revenge. And that is exactly what I have done. You have become Project Denial."_

 _"No." Paddy said, shocked. "No. That... No!"_

 _"Look at yourself. You are beautiful." Lex remarked, putting his hand forward to examine Paddy's body. His touch was cold._

 _Paddy looked down. He gasped. What had Lex done to him?_

 _Wearing only a pair of shorts, he had huge green veins running down his chest. The veins seemed to create sections: in each section, there was a different metal component. For example, on his right side, there was a huge blue metallic plate that had a red blinking light. His legs were completely made of metal, and if he squinted, he could see the green wiring underneath._

 _"What have you done to me?" he yelled. "I'm... I'm a monster..."_

 _Lex shook his head. "No, dear Paddy. You are a hero. It is your job to kill the monsters. And there is one monster that needs to die."_

 _"Not like this..." Paddy muttered, his eyes wide with fear. "Please, not like this."_

 _"You can avenge Alison, my friend. She will be able to rest in peace."_

 _"Don't speak of her! You don't get to speak her name!" Paddy thrashed around, his face red with rage._

 _Lex gave Paddy a sad smile. "You don't understand. Don't worry. Soon you will. Trust me." Lex put a reassuring hand on Paddy's shoulder. Paddy shook him off._

 _His eyes blazed with anger. "Trust you?! Look what you have done to me! You son of a bitch!" Paddy fought against his restraints, the ire inside of him bubbling and boiling. He cursed Lex. He yelled in spite and thrashed around. Lex simply walked away._

 _Before disappearing completely into the darkness, Lex turned around. He sighed: "Dear friend, I'm only doing what is best for you." The man revealed a remote in his hand._

 _Paddy shook in terror at this sight. His anger grew. "I'll kill you, Lex Luthor! One day, you'll feel pain! Go to hell, where you belong!"_

 _And with that, Lex pressed the button._

 _An immense amount of electricity flooded his body. Paddy screamed. He arched his back in pain, black spots dotting his vision. His eyes became watery, so all he could see was a blur of colours. The pain was immense. It was excruciating. Paddy cried between every scream._

Please... _he begged silently, to whoever was listening._ Make it stop.

 _Someone was listening because a few minutes later, it stopped._

 _Paddy didn't even see the tear run down Lex's face as he blacked out._

 ** _Two Weeks Later_**

 _Lex was in his dream. Over the past few weeks, his loathing for that man grew and grew. Every time that he succumbed to the bliss of unconsciousness, he thought of new ways to bring Lex pain. But Lex had never been in his dream before._

 _The Luthor stood before him, dressed in a suit and tie. He held a mirror. One of his arms was stretched out, as if he was beckoning Paddy forward._

 _"Paddy..." he whispered._

 _Paddy came forward. He snarled, before throwing a punch at Lex. Lex didn't move. He didn't fly backward. It was as if Paddy had never even punched him._

 _"You can't hurt me, Paddy."_

 _"Don't call me that."_

 _"You're right. I shouldn't call you that, because that's not your name. Patrick Wickham died two weeks ago on the operating table. You are different from him. You are stronger. You are the first soldier of Project Denial. You are unstoppable."_

 _"I'm going to kill you."_

 _Lex sighed. "Unfortunately, you can't do that. You see; I'm only a projection. I'm not real."_

 _"I'll find you, Lex. You can't hide from me."_

 _"You won't ever find me, Patrick." Lex whispered aggressively. "You'll thank me for this, Patrick. And I'll thank you for killing Superman. You will be his_ Demise _._

 _"Project Denial isn't just a project. It's the future. Anti-Kryptonian soldiers – such as yourself – will bring order and justice to Earth. You are the first of many more to come. You will wipe out Earth's most dangerous virus: aliens. Instead of blood, you have Kryptonite. Instead of a heart, you have a special orb that sustains you. And I even threw in some of my research on bionics!"_

 _Paddy's eyes widened._

 _"Thank you, Lex." He said with genuine gratitude. "I'll repay you by ridding the world of it's two most perilous diseases: Kryptonians and Luthors." Paddy grinned maliciously, throwing himself at Lex. The Luthor scoffed, before vanishing._

 _Paddy narrowed his eyes, searching his dream for Lex._

 _Suddenly, he began to feel sleepy. Paddy frowned – was it even possible to feel sleepy in a dream? Paddy doubted it._

 _Yet here he was, his eyelids droopy and his mind shutting down. Sleep was a comfort that grabbed him by the head and dragged him into the darkness. In the darkness, Lex's voice echoed: "Wake up, my little Demise..."_

 _**A Day Later**_

 _Paddy woke up, his eyes watering. Strangely, he could feel warmth on his back. It was as if the sun was shining on him. But that would mean that he wasn't Lex's pet anymore._

 _Paddy groaned as he got up. He looked up and saw an endless river of blue running above him. The river had little paper-white blobs and a huge gilt ball of light. Paddy let out a gasp as he realised that those were the clouds and the sun._

 _The clouds and the sun and the sky... he was out._

 _He had escaped!_

 _The man raised his head, a huge smile plastered across his face. That instantly disappeared as he saw a group disgusted faces looking at him._

 _He heard some shrieks and gasps. Paddy frowned, turning his head around. More shrieks and gasps. Everyone around him was looking at him with revulsion._

 _One woman wanted to take a closer look at Paddy – as if he intrigued her – but the man next to him shook his head._

 _"He's a freak. Don't go anywhere near him, Sadie."_

 _The man who had said this was wearing reflective sunglasses. In the lens Paddy could see his reflection._

 _God, he was hideous. He was deformed. He looked like a piece of patchwork. There were lines across his face: separating his face into several sections. No, they weren't lines. They were dents. His skin was unnaturally tanned, and his eyes... what had happened to his eyes? They weren't playful blue anymore. They had acquired an unearthly bright green colour._

 _Paddy gasped. He scrambled off of his feet._

 _What had Lex done to him?_

 _Horrified, he ran._

 _He ran out of the crowd, tears falling down his face. Lex had made him a monster._

 _Paddy ran until his feet were sore. The grey buildings blurred past him as he ignored all of the other looks he was getting. Paddy ran until he had left the bustle of National City behind._

 _When he emerged out of the city, he was different person. He had left Patrick Wickham behind in National City. He was a clean slate – someone who had suffered too much at the hands of the wicked. The man was consumed with ire, towards all those who had wronged him: Lex Luthor and the Kryptonians._

 _The man wiped the tears from his face, his head hanging down. When he looked up, his green eyes glowed with animosity._

 _Lex's voice echoed in his head: 'Wake up, my little Demise...'_

 _And Demise was born._

 ** _Present Day – CatCo Worldwide Media (49th Floor)_**

Kara woke with a start. She tried to move her hands, but she couldn't. They were bound. Her vision was plagued with black spots. Everytime she took a breath, it felt as if her lungs were filled with needles. As she jolted upward, excruciating agony flared in her body. Kara couldn't help but scream.

She clenched her fists and her knuckles turned white. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her breaths were uneven and quick. Kara looked down at her body, trying to find the source of this pain.

The Kryptonian gasped when she saw the ripped, bloody fabric of her favourite pink jumper. She put her fingers on the fabric and opened it slightly. She almost threw up. There was a _hole_ in her. A bullet hole.

Kara gagged, squeezing her eyes shut.

Memories came flooding back to her.

 _Time seemed to slow to draw out the moment. Thoughts plagued her mind – was this how Claudia felt when she was trapped under that pile of rubble? Kara didn't know death. She had experienced it – the death of Krypton and everyone on it – but she had never looked it in the face. It was feeling of terror, yet relief._

 _Closing her eyes, she pictured everything and everyone that she had come to love on Earth._

 _Breathing in and out, she opened her eyes. Face death in the face. Do not be afraid, she told herself. She steadily moved her hand upward. The Kryptonian then repeated the names of her loved ones over and over again in her head: Alex. James. Cat. Winn. J'onn. Sam. Lena. Maggie. Ruby. Eliza. Jeremiah. Kal-El._

 _And then she smiled._

 _Kara's hand moved upward with insane speed, pushing the gun down. Relief flooded her body._

 _The man growled, and with lightning-fast actions, he pulled the trigger._

 _The bullet flew out of the barrel and straight into Kara's stomach._

 _Immense pain flared in her body, and all of her muscles stopped functioning. Kara gasped, one of her hands clutching her stomach helplessly. The awful feeling of Kryptonite caused her head to spin. Green veins ran up her face. It was as if her entire body was on fire._

 _She collapsed to the ground, her mouth ready to let out a horrible scream._

 _However, the man clamped his clammy hand over her mouth, muffling her cry._

 _"Hush, little Kryptonian..." the man whispered in a horrid voice. Kara tried to fight back, but the energy was quickly being drained from her._

 _Black spots dappled her vision. The agony grew and grew until Kara succumbed to the darkness._

 _The man let her fall to the ground with a quiet thud, watching as the blood of the Kryptonian slowly stained the floor._

Her eyes flew open.

The pale moonlight was illuminating the room. Judging by the desks and the sketches hastily taped to the walls, she guessed that she was on the marketing floor – the 49th floor.

How did she get here?

The last thing she remembered was trying to help Cat and Lena escape on the 53rd floor. But here she was, lying against the wall of the main area of the 49th floor.

Her glasses sat cracked by her feet.

The lights flickered on. Suddenly a figure was standing over her. Kara yelped in terror. The figure came closer, a hand reaching for her face. Kara moved away from the hand, gulping down her fear.

The figure was mere inches from her face. Kara's eyes widened when she saw his complexion. But what surprised her the most were those preternatural green eyes.

"Little Kryptonian... Little Kara Danvers..." he whispered.

"How... do you know?" Kara croaked, trying to ignore the sudden pain radiating through her body. Bile rose in Kara's throat. Why was she feeling sick?

The man laughed. "I know everything. After all, the one who is destined to defeat you must know everything about you."

Kara frowned, her mouth open to speak, but instead she cried out. She threw her head back against the wall. It felt as if someone was digging a hand into her wound. Kara looked up through blurry vision.

"Why...?" she asked, her voice meek.

"Revenge, I suppose. I was created to be Superman's Demise. But killing him won't cause him as much pain as I want him to feel. But killing you..." He grabbed Kara's face roughly. He pushed her head to the side, and Kara gasped in shock.

Beside her was Lena Luthor. Her black hair was ruffled around, her flattering dress ripped. Her chin was bleeding and there was a purple bruise forming on her forehead. Lena's hands were also bound. She was unconscious.

Anger swelled up inside of her. Kara lunged forward, ripping free of his grasp in an attempt to tackle the man. She somehow wrapped her fingers around his neck. Her eyes glowed red with fury, the adrenalin overwhelming the pain in her body.

The man managed a small laugh. "You can't kill me... Supergirl..."

Kara focussed all of her energy, and let out a huge torrent of heat-vision.

The Kryptonian yelled in fury, her heat vision lighting up the area around them.

All of this commotion woke Lena up.

Lena groggily opened her eyes, and she was appalled at the sight before her.

Kara was mercilessly firing her heat-vision at Demise.

Lena dove forward, horrified at Kara.

"Stop! Kara!" Lena cried out, her eyes full of fear. "Stop! What are you doing?! Stop!" Kara didn't listen. She focussed more of her heat-vision on the wretched man.

Lena's face was lit up red because of how powerful the heat-vision was. But the red light only brought out the terror and horror on Lena's face.

"No! This isn't you, Kara! Please stop! You're killing him!"

Lena couldn't watch this.

"Listen to me! Kara, this isn't you! You don't do this..." Lena couldn't stand it anymore. She tackled her friend to the floor. Kara's heat-vision went everywhere for a moment – the energy vaporising bits of paper and cutting tables and chairs in half - before Kara shut her eyes. When she opened them, the red glow was gone.

"Why did you stop me?" Kara yelled angrily. "You shouldn't have stopped me!"

Kara marched up to Lena, grabbing her by the shoulders, pushing her against the wall. She locked gazes with the Kryptonian - pained green against furious blue.

"Look at you, Kara! Who are you?!" Lena yelled, trying to keep her fear down.

Kara glared at Lena, and at that moment, Lena Luthor was petrified of her friend. Kara released her hold on Lena.

Lena didn't say anything. Her gaze was now fixated on the remains of Demise. After a few moments of silence, Lena gazed back at Kara with a tearful expression. Kara's anger subsided when she saw the fear in Lena's eyes.

Lena was scared of her. She was terrified of what Kara did.

Kara looked at Demise. She brought her shaky tied hands to her face. "Oh my Rao... What have I done?" Her eyes were glued to Demise. She put her back against the wall, and slid down, shame evident in her expression.

"What have I done? No... no... no..."

Kara turned back to Lena. "I killed him… I _murdered_ him… I'm no hero...That's not what... that's not what I'm meant to do."

The Kryptonian was frozen in place. "I scared you... I..." her voice faded into the silence. Kara fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm a murderer," she whispered.

Lena couldn't bear to see her friend like this, breaking apart. But Lena couldn't get that image out of her mind – Kara towering over Demise, her heat-vision tearing his face apart. Lena never knew that Kara could do that. Lena never knew that Kara was capable of such hate and anger. But then again, Lena never knew that Kara was Supergirl.

"Oh, no." Kara muttered. She peeked behind her hands. "You know now. Oh, Rao. You know my secret. I'm so sorry, Lena. Oh my Rao, I'm so sorry."

Lena looked away. She didn't see want to see the dejection on Kara's face.

As she turned, she saw a huge shadow looming over her, and two green eyes staring at her from the darkness.

 _ **TBC...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry about this extremely late update! Things haven't been great recently and I've had a bit of a mind blank about this story and my other one,** ** _The Devil's Choice._** **But after a bit of brainstorming, this story is back on track!**

 **Anyways, let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **(Also I want to say a huge Mount-Everest-size thank you to everyone who has liked this story, I really do appreciate it!)**

 **SEVEN**

 ** _54_** ** _th_** ** _Floor_**

He burst through the door, the sweat on his face glistening in the pale light.

Gasping, he looked around trying to familiarise himself with the surroundings. In front of him was Cat Grants deserted office, the huge collection of TVs switched off and the chair spinning around aimlessly.

James Olson was on the 54th floor, battered but alive.

After using the scissors to break his bonds, he had charged at the door. It broke effortlessly but his hands and wrists were bleeding.  
His mind flashed back. How had he ended up in that closet? All he could remember was pain. Excruciating pain. The last thing he could remember vividly was being thrown against a wall. After that... it was pretty much a blur. However, he had a vague memory of seeing someone before passing out. Someone in a pink jumper. Whoever that was, was responsible for trapping himself, Lena, Kara and Cat.  
Lena.

His eyes widened in fear. Was Lena hurt? If so, James would pummel the Pink Jumper Bandit; then throw him or her off a cliff - preferably one with a rocky beach - and then run him or her over with a bus.

No, he thought, Kara wouldn't let anything happen to Lena. But if Kara was hurt... James shivered. If the Kryptonian had somehow been hurt then the Pink Jumper Bandit was certainly skilled and even more terrifying.

James creeped along the hallway, his eyes darting around. He was alone.

Placing his hand on the bannister, he slowly walked down the stairs. Silence was a good friend. He could hear nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was as if CatCo had turned into a ghost town. If they didn't survive, it would certainly be that. An empty building full of ghosts. That sent a shiver down his spine.

James managed to get to the 52nd floor without any nasty surprises.

As he scoured the 52nd floor for any of his friends he heard a huge, ominous creak. James froze. Who could it be? Fear bubbles inside of him as he crept along the corridor. But what was more worrying was the looming shadow that he saw on the wall. Someone else was here. Someone else was very close.

James took in a breath. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest: a rapid throbbing that shook his whole ribcage. James glanced at his feet and saw a chair. As quietly as he could manage, he broke off one of the legs. He winced because of the sound. After, James trained his eyes on the shadow that was creeping along the wall. He gulped down his growing apprehension and forced himself to stay calm. James counted to three:

Three... Two...One...

Those three second seemed to last forever.

After one, he hurtled the chair leg at whatever was behind the corner. The leg made solid contact with the victim's head and the victim crumpled to the floor. James sighed. That moment of relief was soon washed away by absolute terror as he realised who he had just hit.

Fear greater than he had ever experienced welled up inside of him as James laid his eyes on the limp form of Cat Grant.

 ** _CatCo Entrance_**

Alex knew that she was very worried and tense the moment she accidentally broke her pencil.

She had been talking to Agent Conundrum about the plan when the man had stupidly asked the question: 'Can I have your sister's number?'

Alex snapped her pencil and immediately threw a punch right in his face. Conundrum howled in pain, clutching his nose, as Alex walked away. Maggie saw this and slowly raised her eyebrows. J'onn, however, was a bit more annoyed.

"Alex, you cannot go punching my agents' noses whenever you like. We have already discussed this before, yet you still feel as if you should increase my medical bill by giving people free broken noses!"

Alex shrugged. "I had been told that Conundrum had always wanted to go the hospital. I simply fulfilled that wish." Alex paused. "And he tried to hit on my sister when this-" she gestured to the group of police cars outside of CatCo Worldwide Media - "is happening!"

J'onn stared at Alex for a few awkward moments before turning to Agent Conundrum (who was idly polishing his gun). "Conundrum!" He exclaimed, slight anger to his voice. The agent whipped his head back and gulped.

"Yes sir?" Conundrum replied, his voice slightly quivering.

"Come here," J'onn said softly, before winking at Alex. Alex frowned as she watched Conundrum trudge over to them. He threw Alex an indignant glance.

"What happened to your nose?" J'onn asked.

Conundrum smirked. "Well, your second in command..." However, before he could continue, J'onn pressed a finger to his lips.

"Let me stop you right there." He paused, looking intriguingly at Conundrum's purple, swollen, slightly red nose. "Are you suggesting that my second in command did this to you? Are you saying Alex Danvers did this to you? Because if you are, then that is a serious offence. Do you know why?"

Conundrum's smirk had disappeared completely. He looked confused, nevertheless, J'onn continued: "In Martian Law it is considered to be very rude for someone to accuse their elders. May I ask you how old you are, Conundrum?"

Bewildered, he said: "Thirty."

"Very young." J'onn remarked. Conundrum held up his hand before J'onn could continue.

"Wait a minute. Danvers is younger than me. She's what... twenty eight?" Conundrum turned to Alex. "How old are you?"

J'onn gasped. "You dare ask a lady's age?!" He bellowed. Conundrum seemed to shrivel into his clothes. Alex forced her laugh down. J'onn could be very intimidating, and the look on the agent's face was priceless as his boss towered over him. J'onn narrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you know what else is insolent in Martian Law?"

"Um..."

J'onn cut him off with a glare full of ire. Conundrum kept quiet for a few moments before speaking up again: "But, Director J'onzz, this is not fair. Surely in Martian Law it is not right for you to be one-sided?"

J'onn glowered. Conundrum gulped. "Are you accusing me? Do you know how old I am?" Conundrum faced a grave conundrum. If he said an age to low, J'onn would feel sad and depressed, and then his infamous wrath would fall on Conundrum. If he said an age to high, J'onn would be offended, and then his infamous wrath would still fall on Conundrum. He concluded that it would be better to stay quiet.

"Do you know what the punishment is for accusing your elders?" There was a long silence. "We tie your legs to two poles, and your arms to two higher poles. Then we pull those poles apart." The colour immediately drained from Conundrum's face. He was as pale as a ghost.

"Further and further apart." Then J'onn made the most hideous noise and Conundrum yelped.

"So. Let me ask you again: what happened to your nose. And this time, try and give the correct answer."  
Conundrum was practically shivering with fear.

"You know Alex, I think I know what has happened." J'onn looked at Alex. Alex couldn't keep the grin off of her face.  
"What do you think, sir?"

"I think that Conundrum fell over his gun, whacking his nose on the bonnet of a car."

"That seems apt, Director J'onzz."

"After this wonderful conversation, Agent Conundrum, I have only one piece of advice for you. Make sure that you stop polishing your gun. If you keep it squeaky clean it'll become very slippery, and well... this may not be the last time you have another nose injury."  
Conundrum gulped, nodding his head slightly. After a few moments of withstanding J'onn's menacing glare, he went to talk with one of the superior officers. That particular officer was sniggering as Conundrum approached, red-faced.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Alex said. "But thank you for that."

J'onn smiled. "No problem. And don't worry, we'll get Kara out of there soon. She is a tough one, and she's not going to go down without a fight."

"But if Cat and Lena are in there too, she can't use her powers."

J'onn pursed his lips. "Then we should get them out as soon as possible."

 ** _49_** ** _th_** ** _Floor_**

" _You think that you can kill me?!_ "

Demise emerged from the darkness, his face – or rather what was left of it -contorted in pain. It had been melted off by Kara's heat-vision; the skin ravaged mercilessly, a green skeleton protruding from underneath, his pupils burning a fiery green. Demise was indignant.

He charged at Kara, who barely could cry out as he barrelled into her.

"What-?" she managed, as her head made hard impact with cold floor. White suns exploded in front of Kara's eyes as Demise ruthlessly threw his fist against her face.

Once. Twice. His fist and Kara's face were inseparable.

Kara shouted, her hands fumbling to get Demise off of her. Lena stood, unable to move, stricken by fear. She watched helplessly as Kara fought in vain against the madman.

" _You can't kill me, little Kryptonian!"_ He flung his fist forward, promptly caught by Kara gasping for breath.

She gritted her teeth, pushing him upward, throwing him off of her. But the demonic Demise was savage like a wild animal and grabbed Kara by the shoulders, his nails digging further and further in. Gnarling his hands like wrinkly trees from a haunted forest, he cackled malevolently. The Kryptonian screamed out in anguish, her eyes seas of affliction.

The longer the scream was drawn out, the more Lena's ears hurt. But Lena couldn't do anything. Her feet were frozen to the ground. She didn't what to do – part of her was arguing that Kara Danvers was a liar, a traitor, someone who betrayed Lena and deserved all that was coming to her, but the other side... It said something different. Something that Lena perhaps didn't want to admit was true.

She could hear Kara's strained breathing, each weak inhalation creating a hole in her heart.

Demise relished these moments of suffering. He loved seeing how weak he had rendered National City's mighty hero. His vengeance against the Luthors was quelled in that moment, and his enjoyment of witnessing others' suffering grew.

But he didn't stop. Demise persisted. He withdrew his hand from Kara's shoulder, and plunged it deep into her bullet wound.

Kara had been on the verge of unconsciousness but that action jolted her awake to the most horrifying nightmare. Her eyes snapped open and let out streams of tears - her hands shaking and her body writhing.

The scream knocked Lena out of her daze.

She ran at Demise, without a second thought. "Stop!"

Ripping him off of Kara, she delivered a solid haymaker to his jaw. Her hands flared with pain, and she clutched her ruddy knuckles as they started to bleed. Chuckling, he looked at Lena with crazed eyes. "Lena Luthor," he muttered, his voice raspy. "You little bitch."

Lena Luthor wrapped her hands around his throat, squeezing, trying to squirt the life out of his dastardly soul. Her hands went stark white as she tightened her grip and if you looked closely, you could say that they had the same wild look in their bright, ethereal green eyes.

"Trying to save your little Super... are you?" he said, barely breathing. "Whatever you do, you'll burn in hell, Lena Luthor, for everything you've done."

"Shut up! _Shut up!_ " Lena screeched. Confidence bubbled up inside of her as she could feel the life seep out of Demise's shell of a body. "You're going to rot in a cell! You lose!" Lena grinned. _You lose, Demise!_ "

" _You can't win a game against the game-creator, dear Lena. You're going to lose..."_ he choked, hands clenching and unclenching. "Do you know why, Lena? _Because I'm going to kill you, Lena._ " He paused, laughing feebly. His voice suddenly obtain a teasing tone as he sang in a harrowing manner: _"You're... going... to die tonight. I'm going to switch off your lifeline...I'm going to stop your little heart,_ " then he whispered, _"and I'm going to rip you apart."_

He took his blood-caked hands and gripped the sides of Lena heads roughly and with one smooth action, he yanked it to the side, a sickening crack echoing through the room.

Demise laughed softly, "I win...Lena Luthor."

"I win..." he said, licking his lips, "you lose."

 ** _TBC..._**


End file.
